A Profitable Enterprise
by PaganWrites
Summary: One shot the Ferengi have some luck for a change.


**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognise from Star Trek: The Next Generation (characters, items such as cytoplasmic stimulators, the Rules of Acquisition etc.) belong to Paramount Television Ltd. Only the Arctoran crew, the silliness, and the plotline of this storybelong to me.

**A Profitable Enterprise**

Aboard the doomed shuttle, the crew worked as fast as possible to minimise the risk of shield failure. The forward weapons array was shot to pieces. All they could do now was hold and hope. Striding from instrument panel to instrument panel, Zor'el, Captain of the _Argo_, issued orders to the sole crew member remaining uninjured. Taking the helm, he began a series of well-practised evasive manoeuvres, which owed little to his experiences as a member of the merchant guild of Arctoron and much to his 5 years' conscripted service with the Arctoron Guard piloting the far more nimble combat fliers.

As he turned the ship's relatively well protected stern towards the raider vessel, a B'rel class Klingon Bird of Prey, and banked sharply, he watched First Officer Cath'el frantically re-route power from the cooling systems in the cargo hold to the shield array. Blessing his luck in finding a capable crew for his maiden voyage to the Federation Deep Space Station, he reflected on the misfortunes that had led to the situation they now found themselves in.

Just a few days earlier they had left Arctoron as part of a convoy of supply vehicles travelling to reprovision Deep Space Station 16. Following a series of problems with malfunctioning plasma accelerators the _Argo_ had dropped back from the main convoy in order to run diagnostic checks on the shuttle's engines. The attack by the Ferengi raider party in their second-hand vessel during their final testing pattern had been both sudden and surprisingly vicious. Disruptor blasts had punched through their relatively underpowered weapons array before their shields had come online, and communications had been knocked out before they had received any response to their distress signals.

Electrical fires and minor explosions had been dealt with, but not without cost. His helmsman and communications officer had both taken some nasty injuries. Zor'el had ordered Dath'el and Frea'el to the cargo hold – the most heavily reinforced area of the ship – hoping that the heavy panelling and the tightly-packed supply crates would afford them enough protection to survive until help came.

He was sure that help would come. It must.

* * *

Comfortably settled on his bunk with a copy of Dickens' _A Tale of Two Cities_, Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_ looked forward to an evening of peaceful relaxation. Their recent scientific patrol in the Gamma Quadrant researching the interaction of unstable gaseous masses with residual radiation particles had been a success. With their findings recorded, they could look forward to a period of relative inactivity at Deep Space Station 16 before their reception in two days' time for the Ferengi Council of Economic Advisors. 

As he settled back comfortably on to a cushion and sipped his tea, his communicator sounded an incoming message. He sighed and carefully replaced his bookmark as his First Officer's voice rang out;

_'Captain, we're picking up a distress signal from a supply shuttle scheduled to make a reprovisioning drop at the Space Station. They're under attack from Ferengi raiders and their communications link with their convoy seems to have been severed.'_

'Number One, signal Deep Space 16 and let them know we'll be a little later than predicted, and lay in a course for the last known co-ordinates of the supply shuttle. Go to red alert – full shields. I'm on my way to the bridge.'

Suddenly wide awake again, Picard made his way to his command post.

* * *

Aboard the _Argo_ the crew were rapidly running out of ideas. Zor'el scanned the instrument panel in front of him. One more sharp banking turn to evade the tractor beam of the raider ship would put the hull under too much pressure given the amount of damage already done by the raider's weapons. 

'Cath'el – options?'

'Suggest we use our remaining reserve power to reinforce our stabilisers and deflectors sir, and attempt to move away from the Ferengi whilst concentrating shield energy in the aft'.

Zor'el considered this – it would certainly buy them more time, and by now escape was beginning to look impossible without intervention from Federation or guild convoy ships.

'Very well – re-route auxiliary power to the primary stabilisers and deflectors, and concentrate all shield energy to the aft of the ship. If the Gods are with us, we may be able to…' Zor'el tailed off mid sentence, staring in confusion as the Bird of Prey levelled its wings, made a sharp 180 degree turn and began to retreat almost as fast as it had attacked. 'What the…'

* * *

The command crew of the _Enterprise_ were astounded that the shuttle was still intact, let alone moving in a controlled manner whilst apparently making a series of rapid adjustments to compensate for serious systems damage. Captain Picard strode on to the bridge, and rapidly took in the scene unfolding on the viewing screen. 

'Are we sure that Bird of Prey is crewed by Ferengi?'

'Quite sure Sir' replied Ship's Counsellor Deanna Troi. She had been unable to penetrate the Ferengi's minds during their brief period of observation.

'Open a hailing channel. This is Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_. You have attacked a supply vessel working under Federation protection, and we will return fire unless you power down your weapons array and retreat immediately'.

As the Bird of Prey's wings returned from attack position to their straight flight formation, the tall, forbidding form of Commander Worf looked up from his scanning array and reported that 'The Ferengi have ceased their attack Captain – they are withdrawing'.

Picard nodded in satisfaction. A Galaxy-class Starship with a full weapons complement and a reputation for tactical and military efficiency, the appearance of the _Enterprise_ had often proven an effective catalyst in resolving conflicts of this type. 'Stand down from red alert, but maintain shields. Are we still unable to communicate with the shuttle?' Lieutenant Commander Data responded in his usual precise tones; 'Yes Captain. Their communications equipment is still not functional'. Picard considered, and instructed the helmsman to position the _Enterprise_ in front of the ailing Shuttle. 'Then lock on a tractor beam and get them to safety. Commander Worf, Lieutenant Data, you're with me. Have Dr Crusher meet us in Shuttle Bay Alpha with a medical detail. Number One, you have the bridge.'

* * *

Zor'el doubted he would ever forget the feeling of relief that washed over him as the familiar shape of the _Enterprise_ came into view following the sudden retreat of the raiders. As the _Enterprise_ locked their tractor beam into place and began to pull the ailing vessel into a side bay, Zor'el and Cath'el shut down as many of the shuttle's functions as possible to preserve what was left of her engines and primary systems, and helped Dath'el and Frea'el to the shuttle doors. The two injured crew members were barely conscious; burned and bleeding from multiple injuries. 

The shuttle slid to a halt and the telltale clang of the docking clamps easing into place rang through the hull. Zor'el released the locks on the shuttle's doors and stepped out, half-carrying Frea'el. Cath'el followed, supporting Dath'el, who could barely stand unaided. Before he could even open his mouth to ask for help, however, a red headed woman with an air of calm authority had relieved him of his burden and placed Dath'el on a gurney, scanning him swiftly and issuing orders to a team of medics. Behind him, Frea'el was receiving much the same treatment. Dr Crusher smiled briefly at Zor'el and reassured him that his crew members would be just fine. As the two Arctoreans were wheeled off to sick bay, Zor'el found himself face to face with the Captain of the _Enterprise_.

'Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. I am Captain Jean Luc Picard. Please be assured that your crew members are in excellent hands and that all will be done to ensure their swift recovery. May I introduce Commander Worf, and Lieutenant Commander Data.'

Zor'el nodded to both, taking in the powerful build of the Klingon and the impassive expression of the android. 'I am Captain Zor'el of the supply shuttle _Argo_. This is Cath'el, my First Officer. The two injured crew members are Dath'el, our Quartermaster, and Frea'el, my Weapons Officer and tactical advisor'.

Captain Picard raised an eyebrow – a shuttle captain who had gone to the trouble of engaging a Weapons Officer was unlikely to make an easy target for raiders, particularly the Ferengi, and he wondered how the situation the _Argo's_ crew had found themselves in had deteriorated so rapidly.

'Commander Data, please begin a full diagnostic check on the shuttle. Salvage any cargo left undamaged and inform Engineering at Deep Space 16 of the remedial work required. Captain, I understand that you must be in need of rest, but I would appreciate it if you would join me in my ready room and give my command crew an account of what happened here?' Zor'el nodded – he had experienced enough commanding officers to know that a request is rarely simply a request. He followed the Captain and Commander Worf along the corridors to the lifts.

* * *

_Captain's Log - Stardate 43510.5. The Enterprise is now returning to her course en route to Deep Space 16 having responded to a distress signal from the supply shuttle Argo. Having become separated from the main supply convoy travelling to the Space Station from Arctoron, they came under fire from a Ferengi vessel – one of the B'rel class Birds of Prey purchased from the Klingon Empire. We have yet to determine the exact cause of this unprovoked and unusually thorough attack, however the Captain of the Argo, Zor'el, believes that the Ferengi may have intended to capture the shuttle and hi-jack its cargo of medical supplies, among which was a large quantity of valuable cytoplasmic stimulators._

_The Federation's relationship with the Ferengi thus far has been based entirely on trade. Neutral throughout sector conflicts and wars, the Ferengi are a society based on trade laws, which are referred to as the Rules of Acquisition. This can give them a somewhat different ethical perspective on the acquisition of goods to that commonly applied by the Federation and its allies. The possibility of ensuring the safety of future supply runs through this area of the Alpha Quadrant is further complicated by the Ferengi Alliance's attitude to the actions of its members. Individual Ferengi who instigate skirmishes with profit in mind are not the responsibility of the Council of Economic Advisors (the governing body on Ferenginar) and this must be borne in mind when trade negotiations commence tomorrow._

Jean Luc leaned back in his chair and thought back through the meeting that had taken place that evening in his ready room. Zor'el and Cath'el between them had provided a very thorough account of the attack on their supply shuttle. Fortunately the only damage to their valuable cargo had been cosmetic; some minor charring to the outside of the packing cases containing the medical supplies needed to restock the sick bay on DS16. This certainly seemed to suggest that the Ferengi had intended to hi-jack the Shuttle's cargo, but the efficiency of their attack, targeting specific ship functions and systematically destroying them without harming the cargo, was highly unusual.

He had already forwarded his most recent log entry along with footage of the retreating Bird of Prey and the damaged shuttle to the diplomatic office on DS 16. In his usual thorough manner, he had also requested any available information on known trade links with the Ferengi in that sector, along with any information on similar attacks in the area. Hopefully, there would be some information available that would point to why this shuttle in particular had attracted the Ferengi's aggressive attentions.

* * *

In Shuttle Bay Alpha, Cath'el concluded his inventory of the supplies being unloaded from the damaged shuttle with a sigh, and placed his electronic stocklist back in his pocket. Not only had the cases containing the shipment of cytoplasmic stimulators survived undamaged, but the rest of the inventory was intact as well. This would, he knew, please Captain Zor'el. After just a few months as a member of the Guild of Merchants on Arctoron, Zor'el had acquired a reputation for sharp business practices which he would not wish to see damaged by a fracas with a trade-based people such as the Ferengi. Vicious as the attack on the shuttle had been, Zor'el would be anxious not to alienate potential trading partners throughout the rest of the Ferengi Alliance. 

He watched as the Enterprise's Engineering crew performed brief repairs on the shuttle, protecting her functions until she could be fully refitted on the Space Station. Lieutenant Data had assured him that the damage was mostly structural in nature and should not jeopardise her massive stored memory of trade routes, currency exchange rates, and political allegiances between different trading partners. The information was invaluable to Zor'el and his crew and they could have been out of commission for a long time had it been lost.

As he watched the efficient movements of the Engineering detail working on the shuttle, he reflected upon their luck in being within range of the Enterprise when their distress signal was detected. Dath'el and Frea'el were recovering swiftly and would soon be released from sickbay with some residual bruising being their only concerns – a huge improvement from the previous day's burnt and scarred limbs with their shocked and weakened muscles. Cath'el handed a copy of his completed inventory to the duty Quartermaster of the shuttlebay, and returned to the quarters that he and the rest of the shuttle crew had been assigned.

* * *

Aboard the Ferengi Alliance vessel the Latinum, Azhog, Gark and Queg were engaged in fierce debate. 

'You do realise, idiot, that that Zor'el is potentially a huge threat to our trade contract with Rutia IV?' Gark paced from one side of the cockpit to the other, scowling all the while. 'Not only is he an experienced pilot, he has built up an impressive list of contacts within his short time as a Guild member on Arctoron. I wouldn't be surprised if the Rutian President hadn't already signed over trade rights to him and his crew…'

Queg timidly sought to placate his enraged DaiMon; 'Gark, could we not open trade negotiations with the Ansata natives instead of the Rutians?'

Gark's facial expression while he considered his response suggested a Ferengi whose own son had just declared complete disinterest in profit of all kinds and opened a charity home for orphaned tribbles.

'And what exactly do you think they will pay us with? Rock, perhaps? Rags? The Ansatans have been at war with the Rutians for almost two centuries. In this case, Rule of Acquisition 35 definitely does not hold true.' Queg looked crestfallen. Azhog looked up from his trading papers and stated the obvious. 'We should withdraw. Seek profit elsewhere. Now that the Federation are opening up trade talks with the Council of Economic Advisors, perhaps we should look at improving our relationship with the supply buyers for Space Station 16.'

'In the ship that just tried to destroy one of their own Federation's shuttles? Talk sense lobeless one' snapped Gark.

'But if we sold this ship and bought a commerce shuttle instead… We might even make a profit on the trade…' suggested Azhog.

At the mention of profit, Gark's face brightened.

* * *

As the _Enterprise_ moved into a docking position alongside Deep Space Station 16, Captain Picard reviewed the information on Ferengi trading and social protocols for a final time, hoping that the recent events that had befallen the _Argo_ would not cause any tensions in the upcoming negotiations with the Council. He was anxious that talks be concluded as quickly as possible to allow the _Enterprise_ to proceed with her mission to deliver aid to the planet Rutia IV. Stricken by almost two centuries of civil war, the Rutian President had begged for aid from the Federation and the Federation had assigned the _Enterprise_ to respond. A portion of the medical supplies carried by the _Argo_ would, it had transpired, have been loaded on to the _Enterprise_ for transport to Rutia IV anyway. 

'_Riker to Picard – We're safely docked Sir, and ready to begin disembarking'._

Picard left his ready room and joined his First Officer on the bridge. 'Are the Ferengi Council aboard yet?' The young First Officer turned to his Captain and answered in the negative. 'Not yet Sir, they are expected within the next few hours.'

Picard smiled. 'I suppose it would be unreasonable to expect them to take any more time than was strictly necessary away from their other business ventures. Give the order to disembark Number One – all crew members taking shore leave to ensure they leave their quarters secured and their logs up to date.' As Riker complied with his Captain's order, Picard left the Bridge to prepare his welcoming speech for the Ferengi Grand Nagus.

* * *

'Welcome Grand Nagus. This Space Station belongs to the United Federation of Planets'. The Grand Nagus inclined his head in recognition of Picard's use of the correct greeting and replied 'As do its contents'. Formalities dispensed with for now, Captain Picard invited the Nagus and his Council members to take a seat at a dining table which had been set for a five course meal with an array of cutlery, in addition to some odd tong and scoop-like implements. As the meal got underway, dishes of soup were quickly passed from Ferengi to Federation diner, whilst moss-lined baskets of large, grey worms were passed with equal alacrity in the opposite direction. 

'Captain, we are informed that a number of Federation space stations and planets are in need of a reliable source of medicinal supplies and replicator parts…' Picard sighed. Not even past the first course and down to business already. He caught Will Riker's eye and silently the two agreed that it was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Wearing what he had come to think of (after long hours of practice) as expression number 4 - honest Ferengi offering good business opportunity – Gark showed the four prospective buyers around the _Latinum_. Hastily propping up a loose panel with his foot, Gark slipped effortlessly into an earnest and thorough declamation of the ship's properties. Selective and swift repairs throughout the ship en route to Nausicaa had improved the cosmetic appearance of the _Latinum_ greatly, if doing nothing for her structural integrity. The eldest of the prospective buyers poked at the seat upholstery and turned to Gark. 

'What did you say your name was again?' 'Er, Mork' replied Gark, barely hesitating. 'Hmm. And what price did you have in mind?' queried the prospective buyer. Gark (or Mork) took a deep breath and prepared to begin bargaining.

* * *

After an evening of tentative discussion and gentle negotiation, the Federation and Ferengi parties had retired to rest determined not to be put at a disadvantage in the next day's fiercer trade negotiations. This would perhaps explain why, seventeen hours later, Captain Picard and Commander Riker were only just surfacing from the conference room in which the talks had been held. 

'Will, next time we receive orders regarding overseeing trade negotiations with the Ferengi, I would be grateful if you could arrange with Geordi for some kind of communication malfunction…' Riker grinned. He and Picard were both looking forward to the conclusion of the discussions the following day, when the Grand Nagus would defer rights of trade on certain trusted Ferengi crews and the whole affair would be handed over to the command crew on the Space Station to oversee in conjunction with the Ferengi.

* * *

DaiMon Gark settled into the command seat of his new freighter and sighed happily. A 15 profit on the trade was a respectable margin with which to be commencing trade using the new vessel, and he, Azhog and Queg would soon be back at Space Station 16 bidding for trader rights as conferred by the Federation for that section of the Alpha Quadrant. 

'Are we ready to make way?' 'Yes DaiMon' replied Queg, gradually increasing the amount of thrust and carefully monitoring the stabiliser balance to ensure a smooth takeoff. He was not willing to contemplate the consequences should he be responsible for damage to Gark's new ship. As they left the surface, a resounding clang rang out across the port at which they had been docked, followed by a scream of **'Pip im gren tovat! Yop bree gren skin law po far!' **from the hull of the _Latinum_.

All was as it should be. Gark leaned back in his command chair, and gave the order to lay in a course for Deep Space Station 16.

* * *

Captain Picard sat at ease next to Captain Zor'en the following evening, as the Ferengi freighter crews made their bids for trade agreements that would allow them to legitimately transport and supply medicines, medical equipment and replicator parts to Federation-controlled planets and stations. Zor'en had expressed an interest in meeting the Ferengi DaiMons and crews and making trade contacts where possible, and had accompanied Jean Luc in order to gain as much insight as possible into Ferengi negotiation techniques and business practices. He reasoned, as he explained to Picard, that it was better to establish good trading relationships with endorsed Ferengi DaiMons than to stubbornly refuse to treat with them. After all, the Ferengi's main concern was the promotion of their profits. Attacks by unendorsed Ferengi crews with the potential to risk conflict and loss of good business stock would not be taken lightly by their countrymen. 

_Captain's Log - supplemental. Following long negotiations between the Federation and the Ferengi, and amongst the Ferengi trade vessels, a crew with an apparently excellent reputation amongst the Ferengi has been selected to supply medicines and other goods to Deep Space 16 and the nearby Rutia system. Their first act was to negotiate the purchase of Deep Space 16's existing stock of cytoplasmic stimulators and replicator parts for sale to the Rutian faction on Rutia IV. Since this included the supplies which had been en route to the Station on the Argo, the Ferengi DaiMon Gark has been invited aboard the _Enterprise_ in order to take on board the cargo salvaged from the _Argo_. It is hoped that this new trade agreement will mark a period of increased stability in Alpha quadrant and will lessen the likelihood of attacks such as the one suffered by the Captain and crew of the shuttle _Argo.

* * *

As the last case of cytoplasmic stimulators was loaded on to his new freighter, DaiMon Gark smiled , already mentally calculating his profit margins once a reasonable settlement had been reached with the mercantile office of the President on Rutia IV. He looked around him, smiling at the _Enterprise_ crew members assisting with the loading of the freighter, and at the Arctoran Quatermaster Cath'el who had offered his assistance in ensuring that the correct inventory of items was loaded for transport. 

'You know, my Captain is very much looking forward to doing business with you in the future, DaiMon Gark' said Cath'el. 'It is a great reassurance to us and to others in our Guild to know that we may trade safely in this area of the Quadrant'.

DaiMon Gark positively beamed at the Arctoran. All in all, he reasoned, this entire affair had been a most profitable enterprise.

END

* * *

**Translation: **This is all your fault! I told you to check the ship! 


End file.
